


Stress Reliever

by Ssunraeight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssunraeight/pseuds/Ssunraeight
Summary: Kags harem chat fic. They all are fwb with Kags.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

VOLLEYBALL GC

Bedhair  
HELLO PPL

Don't bother  
Stop making gc

Milk bread  
What's this?  
Do i know you?

Bedhair  
Okay who's this?

Owl ( 2 )  
How couldn't you know him  
You are the one who made this gc

Milk bread  
Yeah  
How could you don't know  
I am the best setter of Miyagi

Owl ( 1 )  
Kags?

Bedhair  
Kags?

Owl ( 2 )  
Kageyama?

Japan best setter  
Tobio-kun?

Owl ( 1 )  
| Tobio-kun?  
| replied to Japan best setter  
Who's this ?

Shoyoo  
Kageyamaa??

Milk bread  
Fuck y'all  
BYE 

Milk  
Yea?

Owl ( 2 )  
That's the real Kageyama

Japan best setter  
So @Milk bread is an imposter

Shoyooo  
YEAH VOTE HIM OUT

Owl ( 1 )  
^

Bedhair  
^

Japan best setter  
^

Milk bread  
| YEAH VOTE HIM OUT  
| replied to Shoyooo  
:( Chibi-chan  
And yeah i hate y'all with a burning passion

Milk  
Oikawa-san?

Milk bread  
Yea-yea Tobio-chan

Japan best setter  
| Yea-yea Tobio-chan  
| replied to Milk bread  
Tobio-chan?

Milk bread  
Yea who are you srry?

Japan best setter  
Tobio-kun's future bf duh  
;)

@Milk bread changed @Japan best setter name as @Hallucination

Hallucination  
:( i'm not hallucinating

Milk bread  
Then you are dreaming  
Wake up

Owl ( 1 )  
OOF BOY

Owl ( 2 )  
You are the same as him Bokuto-san  
And can i change my name

Owl ( 1 )  
Akaaaashi no :(  
I need my back up

Bedhair  
Pfft- just change it

@Owl ( 2 ) changed name as @Akaashi

Owl ( 1 )  
Nooo

Milk  
Btw, what's this gc?

Karasuno's mother  
Just leave this gc kags or mute it

Milk  
Okay

@Bedhair changed name as @Coolest captain

Coolest captain  
Nooo :(

Owl ( 1 )  
Nooo don't leave :(

Akaashi  
| Btw, what's this gc?  
| replied to Milk  
This is a volleyball gc Kageyama-kun  
We discuss about strategies here 

Shoyoo  
Wah really?

Pure salt  
It's the name of the gc

Milk  
Okay

Owl ( 1 )  
Nicee Akaashiiii

Coolest captain  
So how about y'all come out and introduce yourself :)  
Read by 18 members  
EY DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT

Milk  
I'm srry @BCoolest captain  
Suga-san said that we should ignore you 

Coolest captain  
| I'm srry @Coolest captain  
| replied to Milk  
You don't know my name :(

Milk  
No

Hallucination  
But you sure know my name right ;)

Milk  
No

Milk bread  
Move away peasants  
Tobio-chan only know my name right?

Milk  
I know Kei's and Hinata too

Coolest captain  
KEI'S

Owl ( 1 )  
I'm SHOCKED  
WTF BRO KEI'S  
YOU TWO ARE DATING EACH OTHER

Milk  
No

Akaashi  
I'm sorry Kageyama-kun  
There's no way Tsukishima-kun let you call his first name if you are just friends

Owl ( 1 )  
Ikr

Pure salt  
.....


	2. Chapter 2

Bro-bro club

Handsome bro  
BWAHAHAHAHA  
I'M LEVITATING, KEI'S!!

Cool bro  
AKDSKSKDM  
I-I CAN'T TSUKI JUST GOT FRIENDZONED BRO  
POOR BOY

Calm bro  
Hey don't tease him like that  
Kageyama-kun is so dense

Salty bro  
Fuck y'all shut up

Handsome bro  
Hey!  
How dare you curse us  
We are older than you show some respect to your elders

Salty bro  
We aren't just friends

Cool bro  
I know i know Tsuki  
Keep dreaming :)

Handsome bro  
AKAKSGSHWJKWK  
I'M DED  
DON'T KNOW THAT TSUKI IS SO LIKE THIS  
YO TSUKI YOU ARE OOC ASF

Calm bro  
Kuroo-san you literally made a ff about Kurokage  
And Bokuto-san you gave him chocolate twice and he rejected it

Handsome bro  
HEY DON'T EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT  
AND I MADE IT JUST FOR FUN  
I'M JOKING  
joking... :(

Cool bro  
Akaaaaashi why :(  
I mean he doesn't like chocolate so..

Calm bro  
Hinata said he likes it

Cool bro  
(T＿T) 

Salty bro  
Btw i'm not joking  
WE AREN'T JUST ORDINARY FRIENDS

Handsome bro  
You want me to make a ff about it  
To cheer you up ;)

Salty bro  
We literally fucked yesterday 

Calm bro  
I'm sorry but what the fuck  
So fwb?

Handsome bro  
Sex partner?

Cool bro  
Fuck buddies?

Salty bro  
So it was not love

Cool bro  
| So it was not love  
| replied to Salty bro  
Ouch the angst level :(

Calm bro  
Sorry to hear that 

Handsome bro  
Well i fucked him twice too  
So yeahh i caught on feelings too :(

Calm bro  
Didn't i told y'all about  
The diffrence of making love and sex  
Don't have sex with someone with love if you aren't love partners

Handsome bro  
| Don't have sex with someone with love if you aren't love partners  
| replied to Calm bro  
Deep :(

Salty bro  
^

Cool bro  
^

Handsome bro  
Anyway Akaashi  
You are talking like you are an expert  
How's your story ;)

Calm bro  
...

Cool bro  
AKAASHI COME ON TELL US  
WELL MINE IS THAT I GAVE CHOCOLATE TO HIM  
AND WE HOOKED UP  
But that all ain't enough :(

Handsome bro  
| But that all ain't enough :(  
| replied to Cool bro  
I feel that bro

Salty bro  
^

Calm bro  
^  
And also fine since you guys opened up  
We went to mall together and i teach him few techniques  
But that all ain't enough

@Cool bro changed name as @But that all ain't enough

Handsome bro  
Quotes of the year 

Salty bro  
Isn't that too much Bokuto-san 

Calm bro  
Let him having his breakdown

Handsome bro  
So we all are sad bro  
He literally gave us false hope 

@Handsome bro changed name as @False hope

@But that all ain't enough changed the group name as Sad bro

False hope  
Let's cry together

But that all ain't enough  
T_T 

______________________________________________________________

Oikawa is not our captain

Your handsome captain  
So in the conclusion  
Tobio-chan likes me :p  
Bye-bye losers i'll show you that we will marry each other 

Hana hana  
Kageyama again?

Matsu matsu  
Yep hun  
SIMP :P

Vice-captain  
You two are simps

Hana hana  
But we have each other ;)

Matsu matsu  
OOF

Don't forget your first year  
| Tobio-chan likes me :p  
| replied to Your handsome captain  
But Kageyama rejected you twice

Your handsome captain  
Suddenly i am jared 19

Vice-captain  
You cried for three hours Trashykawa

Don't @ me  
Also you are the one who have the darkest past with him Oikawa-san

Don't forget your first year  
I gtg

Hana hana  
Bye gtg see ya 

Matsu matsu  
Gtg

Vice-captain  
:| 

Your handsome captain  
Bitch..

Vice-captain  
No cursing trashykawa  
But issa fact 

Your handsome captain  
（ ＴДＴ）fuck y'all i hate you  
I'm crying :"(

Don't @ me  
Good 

Vice-captain  
No comment  
But you didn't apologize to him right?

Your handsome captain  
:(  
Well ehm no  
But i've changed i even gave him flowers 

Vice-captain  
You aren't special  
Many people gave him flowers too

Hana hana  
Guys i am not an expert  
But give up

Don't forget your first year  
^

Don't @ me  
^

Your handsome captain  
:(

Vice-captain  
If i can i already moved on 

Your handsome captain  
^


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama's pov 

Saltyshima  
King  
You said you wanna go to my house

You  
Wait  
I'm changing my clothes

Saltyshima  
You better bring your books  
I'll kill you if you don't

You  
Yeah yeah sure 

Saltyshima  
Hey king can we talk seriously  
Like serious

You  
Sure

Saltyshima  
Uhm  
We'll talk later

You  
???  
Otw  
Read

______________________________________________________________

Sad bro

Salty bro  
Imma confess

But that all ain't enough  
Good luck tsuki don't bring him chocolate :)

False hope  
| Good luck tsuki don't bring him chocolate :)  
| replied to But that all ain't enough  
I know bro you are sad :(

Calm bro  
Good luck tsukishima  
Hope he'll accept you :)

False hope  
Good luck tsukii p(^-^)q

Salty bro  
Ty  
Ok i gtg he's here 

False hope  
Btw storytime about kags pls :)

Calm bro  
You want to make a ff again?

But that all ain't enough  
I'M FIRST OKAY OKAY LISTEN  
I fell in love with him when we matched together  
You know training camp  
So i decided to confess with chocolate  
I put a tiny paper inside the chocolate  
I write "meet me in the toilet"  
So we met and i was rejected :(  
But he felt bad so he hooked up with me :")

Calm bro  
| I write "meet me in the toilet"  
| replied to But that all ain't enough  
First of all why in the toilet Bokuto-san?  
And you didn't tell me that

False hope  
| But he felt bad so he hooked up with me :")  
| replied to But that all ain't enough  
Similar to my story :)  
But that's sad bro :(

But that all ain't enough  
Thank you bro-bro  
But at least that was good ;)

False hope  
Your hook up?  
Same ;)

Calm bro  
I am speechless

False hope  
Anyway, my story is similar to Bokuto  
So I asked him what kind of guy he likes  
That I blurted how bout me  
And he said " no "  
A SINGLE NO  
And then I asked for his number cuz  
I ain't gonna give up like that  
When I was feeling horny I called him well just in case he interested  
So yeah we fucked twice :)  
Kinda addicting tho damn his moans are the best

But that all ain't enough  
| Kinda addicting tho damn his moans are the best  
| replied to False hope  
I know right  
His skin too damn it was so soft

False hope  
Kay stop you're making me horny 

Calm bro  
My turn  
Same as Bokuto i fell in love with him in training camp. He asked me to teach him some tricks also I gave him some tips. I fell in love with him in no time. We changed numbers also he asked me to accompany him to a new mall. I asked that what am I to him and he said " I see you as a friend".

False hope  
:(

But that all ain't enough  
I'm crying :(  
Poor Akaashiii

Salty bro  
Guess who just got rejected  
Me :")

False hope  
TSUKIIII  
OMG I'M SRRY TO HEAR THAT OKAY LET'S GO DRINK  
DRINKS ON ME GUYS  
LET'S TALK FURTHER BOUT THIS

Calm bro  
I'm srry to hear that Tsuki  
You'll find another person  
And yeah Kuroo-san i agree

But that all ain't enough  
Tsukii :((  
Btw yea lets go drink 

Salty bro  
Ty guys  
And let's go 

______________________________________________________________

Tsukishima's pov

King  
Tsuki can I borrow your jacket tomorrow  
Mine was torn apart  
You have a spare right?  
Read  
______________________________________________________________

Sad bro

Salty bro  
Fuck he's heartless asf  
[ image attached ]

Calm bro  
Yeah I know Tsukishima-kun

But that all ain't enough  
But that actually kind of cute tho

False hope  
I do agree

Salty bro  
I'll say no 

Calm bro  
Say yes you still have hope 

False hope  
^

But that all ain't enough  
^

Salty bro  
Fine

______________________________________________________________

Kageyama's pov

Saltyshima  
K

You  
| K  
| replied to Saltyshima  
Are you mad?

Saltyshima  
No

You  
You are lying  
Is it because of that

Saltyshima  
No  
Gn

You  
Kei i'm srry  
I'm not ready for a relationship

Saltyshima  
I know and gn

You  
Kei please we are teammates don't let this affect you

Saltyshima  
You only care about volleyball  
Gn

You  
Kei no  
I'm sorry i didn't mean it  
Okay then gn  
:(  
Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realize this fic kinda angst :)


	4. Chapter 4

Miya-san  
Tobioo-kun what are ya doing?

You  
I'm thinking

Miya-san  
Thinking about what?

You  
I just had a fight with Tsukishima

Miya-san  
Oh tell me then

You  
So uh  
He confessed to me and I rejected him  
And then I asked him if it's okay to borrow his jacket tomorrow cause he has a spare  
Then he just answered "k"

Miya-san  
Tobio-kun you shouldn't think too much about that  
I mean being rejected is pretty painful  
But it's your right to reject him

You  
Really?

Miya-san  
Yep  
But you wouldn't reject me right ;)

You  
But you said it is right to reject someone

Miya-san  
T-T

You  
Miya-san will you be angry with me if I reject you?

Miya-san  
Nope  
Ofc nope  
ヾ(*T▽T*)  
______________________________________________________________

VOLLEYBALL GC

Coolest captain  
So  
Let's meet up so we can play :D

Milk  
Volleyball?

Coolest captain  
If that what you want ;)

Karasuno's mom  
| if that what you want ;)  
| replied to Coolest captain  
What do you mean by that Kuroo Tetsurou :D 

Coolest captain  
Nothin :D

@Hallucination changed name as @Atsumu tsumu 

Atsumu tsumu  
@Milk now you know my name ;)

Milk  
Yes Miya-san

Atsumu tsumu  
You can call me Atsumu-san Tobio

Milk  
Yes Atsumu-san 

Atsumu tsumu  
:D awee

Milk  
| if that what you want ;)  
| replied to Coolest captain  
Volleyball then

Sakusa  
Hello there :D  
I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi :p

Atsumu tsumu  
I don't think that Omi-omi kun tho :|

Milk  
Komori-san?

Sakusa  
Yep :D  
Psst, Kageyama he's been talking about you for a few weeks now:D  
Shit

Milk  
Komori-san???

Sakusa  
How do i delete the message here?

Coolest captain  
You can't ;)

Sakusa  
I'm out 

Shoyoo  
Wahhh it's the number one ace 

Milk  
He is a lot average then I expected

Coolest captain  
:|

Atsumu tsumu  
^

Owl ( 1 )  
^

Karasuno's dad  
^

Karasuno's mom  
^ 

Milk bread  
Well that's quite expectable from Tobio-chan

Shoyoo  
^

Oikawa-san you ruined the chain (‘д‘ )  
Vote him out

Seijoh's captain  
I agree with Hinata vote him out

Milk bread  
#stopbullyingoikawa2020

Waka-chan  
If you come to Shiratorizawa you won't be bullied 

Milk bread  
Who made this gc for god sake  
HOW CAN YOU INVITE THIS SICK FARMER  
I'M ALLERGIC BITCH

Milk  
Oikawa-san you are overreacting  
You aren't allergic to Toshi-san

Milk bread  
I AM ALLERGIC TO HIM  
AND I'M SRRY "TOSHI-SAN" ?

Milk  
It's just a name chile

Milk  
B-but you never call me Tooru :(

Coolest captain  
Tetsurou :(

Owl ( 1 )  
Kotarou :(

Akaashi  
Kageyama-kun you can call us whatever you want

Milk  
Ok Akaashi-san

Milk bread  
But i call you Tobio-chan :(

Milk  
So?

Milk bread  
:")

Karasuno's mom  
We just witnessed someone get murdered by Kageyama Tobio, i wonder who next lol

Karasuno's dad  
Suga you said to us to ignore the gc

Karasuno's mom  
I'm here for the drama :)

The normal twin  
Same :)

Atsumu tsumu  
Samuuu what do ya mean ?  
"The normal twin"

@Sakusa changed name as @Go away germs 

Go away germs  
Think Miya

The normal twin  
^

Milk  
It means that you are weird Miya-san

The normal twin  
Which one?

Atsumu tsumu  
Which one?

Milk  
Atsumu-san

Atsumu tsumu  
:(  
But i'm better than samu right?

Milk  
Actually, i like Osamu-san better he's calmer than you and he cooks good 

The normal twin  
:p

Karasuno's mom  
Now there are two :)

Milk bread  
:)

Go away germs  
:)


	5. Chapter 5

Sad bro

Calm bro  
Tsukishima-kun are you okay?

But that all ain't enough  
TSUKIIII  
WHERE ARE YOU :(

False hope  
Tsuki are you still sad

Salty bro  
Thank you for your concern but i'm okay

False hope  
You didn't even send any message to my gc :(

But that all ain't enough  
Do you want to drink gain?

Calm bro  
| Do you want to drink again?  
| replied to But that all ain't enough  
No Bokuto-san its not good to drink too much

But that all ain't enough  
Drink strawberry milkshake?

Calm bro  
Oh

False hope  
Eh, Tsuki can you tell us your full story?

Salty bro  
Why?

But that all ain't enough  
We did that yesterday so you should to

Salty bro  
Fine  
I fell in love with him  
But I hate him  
And he rejected me  
Done

False hope  
The whole story?

Salty bro  
The summary

But that all ain't enough  
How about you two fucked?

Salty bro  
He just sees me as a stress reliever

Calm bro  
Did he say that?

Salty bro  
Nope but I mean we just friend with benefits

But that all ain't enough  
Well yeah  
Wait  
YEAH THAT IS RIGHT  
But no he hooked up with me just because he pitied me :(

False hope  
Well yeah just a stress reliever works for my story too  
But I like him :(

Calm bro  
Am I the only one who didn't have any intimate relationship with him?

False hope  
Yep

______________________________________________________________

Kageyama pov

Oikawa-san  
TOBIOO-CHAN UwU  
How are you doing?

You  
I'm ok

Oikawa-san  
You didn't ask me?

You  
How about you?

Oikawa-san  
Tobiooo :(  
Btw what are you doing now?

You  
Nothing

Oikawa-san  
Liar you are chatting with me ;)

You  
Yea

Oikawa-san  
Are you not interested in this conversation :(

You  
I am busy 

Oikawa-san  
YOU SAID THAT YOU ARE DOING NOTHING!?

You  
...

Oikawa-san  
Huh what are you doing?

You  
N-nothing

Oikawa-san  
Send me a picture of you

You  
NO

Oikawa-san  
There is something fishy about you Tobio-chan

You  
I gtg nice to chat with you Oikawa-san

Oikawa-san  
Are you doing something naughty?  
If you don't respond to this it's a yes then

You  
What no

Oikawa-san  
Really

You  
It's none of your business  
Bye

Oikawa-san  
Don't be shy Tobio-chan  
I am your upperclassmen you can tell anything to me

You  
No bye

Oikawa-san  
You are feeling horny?

You  
NO BYE

Oikawa-san  
Tobio-chan  
When I feel sorta horny I told you about it  
Now let me help

You  
I-

Oikawa-san  
It's okay I'll help you

You  
Fine comeover 

Oikawa-san  
I'm omw ;)

______________________________________________________________

Kageyama pov

The other miya-san  
Kageyama-kun  
Do ya want to go to Hyogo someday?  
Well like in weekend

You  
Of course i want to  
I really like the curry rice that you make 

The other miya-san  
Oh i see

You  
Yeah, btw i need to go my friend just arrived

The other miya-san  
Okay then good nite Kageyama-kun

You  
Good night Miya-san :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha kags is a fuckboy :D  
> Have a nice day y'all


	6. Chapter 6

VOLLEYBALL GC

Coolest captain  
Anyone online?

Milk  
Me

Shoyoo  
^

Pure salt  
^

Milk bread  
What do you want anyway?

Atsumu tsumu  
^  
Oh come on man don't do that

Shoyoo  
Stop ruining the chain grand king

Karasuno's mom  
I thought we all agree to vote him out?

Milk bread  
Why you all always bullies me :(

Coolest captain  
Okay okay calm down bitches

Atsumu tsumu  
GASP

Karasuno's mom  
| Okay okay calm down bitches  
| replied to Coolest captain  
Bitches? 

Coolest captain  
I mean y'all who fight are bottoms ;)

Atsumu tsumu  
I am not :p

Milk bread  
Me? Bottom? Nah baby boy

Coolest captain  
Well that means whoever didn't reject being called bitches are bottoms no discussion

Milk  
| Me? Bottom? Nah baby boy  
| replied to Milk bread  
Aren't you a switch?

Milk bread  
Can't you not  
And I did it rarely Tobio

Coolest captain  
Omg enough

@The normal twin changed name as @Onigiri man

Onigiri man  
So?

Coolest captain  
We gonna play okay :)  
TOD

Shoyoo  
Right let's go then 

Coolest captain  
No lying okay?

Milk bread  
Nyeh

Seijoh's captain  
Istg I know everything about you

Karasuno's mom  
Spill the tea 

Kiyo simp 1  
Wait I thought we all agree to mute this chat?

Kiyo simp 2  
Gasp  
Traitors

Fake Jesus  
Suga you liar 

Karasuno's dad  
Let's just pretend it didn't happen

Kiyo simp 2  
Nah  
You liar

Kiyo simp 1  
And why only the first years could chat here?

Fake Jesus  
Favorites 

Milk bread  
Sipping tea OwO

Akaashi  
^

Chicken Tendou  
^

Waka-chan  
^

Milk bread  
Why y'all Shiratorizawa hoes using weird ass names

Chicken Tendou  
Creative :p

Coolest captain  
LET'S PLAY  
I want to smack you all for Pete sake  
Okay Kags first

Milk  
Why me?

Kiyo simp 1  
Look at that 

Kiyo simp 2  
Yep playing favorites

Coolest captain  
Shut up y'all just jealous  
And bcuz you are the youngest here :D

Akaashi  
Hinata?

Shoyoo  
Ehhh  
Yama-yama is the youngest

Pure salt  
That's why he is the stupidest

Milk  
Bitch..

Coolest captain  
Can you all calm tf down  
So who wanna ask first huh?

Owl ( 1 )  
Meeeee

Milk bread  
Of course me  
I am his favourite

Atsumu tsumu  
Yer not

Coolest captain  
Oh my dear God  
Okay I am first  
Who's your first kiss ;)

Milk  
Oikawa-san

Milk bread  
:p

Karasuno's mom  
Fuck off Oikawa ill kill you

Atsumu tsumu  
^

Go away germs  
^

Kiyo simp 2  
Ahah  
You must be manipulated him 

Seijoh's captain  
You trashy bitch  
Imma spill the tea

Coolest captain  
Wait no

Karasuno's mom  
Spill Iwaizumi

Akaashi  
^

Chicken Tendou  
^

Shoyoo  
^

Owl ( 1 )  
^

Onigiri man  
^

Seijoh's captain  
So  
This bitch  
Tricked Kageyama. When Kageyama asked him to teach him to serve. He fucking asked for a kiss first and you know what  
HE DIDN'T TEACH HIM AFTER THAT 

Atsumu tsumu  
#CancelOikawa2020

Coolest captain  
^

Karasuno's mom  
^

Kiyo simp 2  
How dare you trick my underclassmen like that

Kiyo simp 1  
Let's kill him, Noya

Fake Jesus  
Eh is it bad that I kind of agree

Karasuno's dad  
Nope Asahi you are not bad 

Owl ( 1 )  
That's not cool man 

Don't bother  
How dare you  
I didn't even know you  
But how dare you 

Milk bread  
Wait wait  
But it was mutual  
And I bought an onigiri for him

Shoyoo  
Who's your first crush then @Milk?

Milk  
Oikawa-san I think?

Milk bread  
See :p

Shoyoo  
I still don't approve of you 

Karasuno's mom  
Yep I don't want my baby having a relationship with you 

Atsumu tsumu  
How about me ;)

Karasuno's mom  
Nope 

Go away germs  
Who's your crush now Kageyama?

Milk  
No one Sakusa-san

Onigiri man  
I think I heard something breaking

Go away germs  
Oh well

Atsumu tsumu  
:)

Owl ( 1 )  
:)

______________________________________________________________

Sad bro

Salty bro  
:)

Calm bro  
Okay let's drink again

False hope  
Yep :)

But that all ain't enough  
Drinks on me :)

______________________________________________________________

Kageyama's pov

Shoyoo  
Hey Kageyama-kun  
About your crush now  
Are you lying or is it the truth?

You  
It is the truth

Shoyoo  
:)

______________________________________________________________

Kageyama's pov

Miya-san  
So ya know that ya believe me  
So who's yer crush ;)

You  
It is nobody Miya-san

Miya-san  
Understandable :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sad bro

False hope  
I'm so done 

Salty bro  
Ikr

Calm bro  
I know Kageyama-kun is so dense

But that all ain't enough  
Do you all think the same as I think?

Salty bro  
?

But that all ain't enough  
That probably he likes someone but he is too scared to confess?

Salty bro  
Nope, absolutely no

False hope  
Probs?

Calm bro  
We don't know him okay  
Hinata is his closest friend right?

Salty bro  
Yea

But that all ain't enough  
So should I ask Hinata?

Calm bro  
Maybe??

Salty bro  
Pfft- Hinata likes him

False hope  
So no

Calm bro  
Nope  
I actually believed that Hinata is Kageyama-kun's crush

False hope  
Same bro

______________________________________________________________

VOLLEYBALL GC

Milk  
Wait we are done?

Coolest captain  
Yep

Milk  
Why only me?

Shoyoo  
Cause you are such an introvert  
We wanted to know more about you

Milk bread  
Wait I want to ask something  
Tobio-chan who's your favorite senpai?

Milk  
Sugawara senpai

Onigiri man  
Idk who you are @Milk bread but OOF

Go away germs  
That's must be hurt

Atsumu tsumu  
Pfft- call me hallucinating but you are too 

@Owl ( 1 ) changed name as @Cool Owl

Cool owl  
Rejected bro

Karasuno's mom  
Awee  
@Milk bread Good bye BITCH

Milk bread  
Me.refreshing you are the bitch here :p

Seijoh's captain  
Okay okay y'all rejected calm down

Milk  
What's going on?

Seijoh's captain  
Nothin Kageyama

Milk  
Okay

Pure salt  
Wow so dense king

Milk  
Stop calling me king saltyshima

Pure salt  
No

Karasuno's mom  
Oikawa let's go outside  
We going to fight each other bitch

Milk bread  
Don't forget to bring a knife so we can stab each other 

Coolest captain  
That went dark quickly  
AND NO FOR GOD SAKE  
Can we just chill with each other

Akaashi  
Actually, we can but most of ppl in this GC are crazy 

Atsumu tsumu  
Nope I like this chaos

Onigiri man  
He is laughing out loud now  
Like an insane dumbhead

Atsumu tsumu  
Said someone who poured water in the cereal

Milk bread  
I'm sorry but what the fuck 

Onigiri man  
I was so sleepy asshole I didn't knew that was water  
Well you watched porn in the school mf

Waka-chan  
And he didn't get expelled?

Onigiri man  
Well they didn't catch him  
BUT I'LL TELL THEM 

Atsumu tsumu  
Wtf bro NO

Milk  
Y'all watch porn?

Kiyo simp 1  
...

Kiyo simp 2  
You don't?

Milk  
No???

Chicken Tendou  
I am totally concerned  
Is this guy alive?

Karasuno's dad  
Heh, you are an ace?

Shoyoo  
I wanna be an ace!

Karasuno's dad  
No, Hinata

Milk  
No, Daichi-san I am a setter

Milk bread  
BAHAHAHA

Atsumu tsumu  
Tobio-kun no

Chicken Tendou  
Ace means that you aren't into sex or little into sex

Milk  
O-oh eh no??

Shoyoo  
Yama-yama is an alien confirmed

Milk bread  
;)

Seijoh's captain  
You are rejected wake up

Atsumu tsunu  
HAHA

Coolest captain  
Wait but you aren't a virgin but you never watched porn?

Chicken Tendou  
*Sipping my tea elegantly*

Milk bread  
Owh Tobio-chan

Atsumu tsumu  
*Chocked*

Onigiri man  
*Confused af*

Karasuno's mom  
Explain yourself hun

Milk  
Kuroo-san you traitor  
I hate you

Coolest captain  
Aye wait don't be mad at me  
It's common sense Kageyama-kun

Milk  
No I hate you

Coolest captain  
:(

Milk  
Yea I am not a virgin 

Kiyo simp 2  
GASP

Kiyo simp 1  
I mean nobody's here are

Karasuno's dad  
But you are a first year

Fake Jesus  
But you two did that in the first year too?

Milk bread  
OwO

Seijoh's captain  
Trashykawa you are a slut shut up

Milk bread  
You are not?

Chicken Tendou  
OWO

Waka-chan  
Wow 

Akaashi  
Since when this gc is a spilling tea contest

Cool owl  
Hey it is fun

Milk  
You said this is a volleyball gc???

Akaashi  
I thought

Go away germs  
Well how about we started to talk about volleyball then

Coolest bro  
Okay now tell us your real name and where are you from


	8. Chapter 8

VOLLEYBALL GC

Milk  
Wait no  
Before that why you all think that I am not attracted to sex or little attracted?

Kiyo simp 2  
Well, do you remember when we ask you  
" do you wanna watch porn together or not?"

Karasuno's mom  
Y'all freak shit

Kiyo simp 1  
And you say no  
Why should I  
It's not that interesting as volleyball

Milk  
But that's true it's not as interesting as volleyball

Chicken Tendou  
So Kageyama is volleyball sexual?

Coolest captain  
No no no  
Can we all introduce ourself

This is Yamaguchi  
I'm sorry but y'all traitors

Pure salt  
It's not our fault it's the third year's fault

Shoyoo  
Yeah!!

Kiyo simp 2  
TRUE  
They told us  
" DoN't TaLk To ThaT gC, JuST MuTe iT"  
Nye nye nye

Milk  
" just mute it or leave"

This is Yamaguchi  
Hypocrites...

Fake Jesus  
Liar....

Milk bread  
Tea....

Chicken Tendou  
I mean we didn't tell our other teammates 

This is Yamaguchi  
Well, I think not only Kuroo-san made this gc

Shoyoo  
I-i only invited those I remember 

Coolest captain  
Yea same  
AND PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURSELF

Milk  
No

Coolest captain  
Why :(

Milk  
I still hate you

Onigiri man  
OOF

Atsumu tsumu  
Oooh damn

Kiyo simp 1  
Ouch, you wanna some painkillers bro?

Atsumu tsumu  
Even painkillers cannot fix that 

Cool owl  
Ouchie that's stings 

Milk bread  
I can feel that sadness from a miles

This is Yamaguchi  
| "DoN't TaLk To ThaT gC, JuST MuTe iT"  
| replied to Kiyo simp 2  
Btw third years explain yourself 

Fake Jesus  
Not me

Kiyo simp 1  
Yeah Asahi-san is with us

Kiyo simp 2  
Yep he's safe

Milk bread  
This is getting more interesting

Waka-chan  
Shiratorizawa is interesting too

Milk bread  
FUCK OFF

Karasuno's mom  
I'm here just for the drama 

This is Yamaguchi  
I want to know too

Kiyo simp 2  
^

Kiyo simp 1  
^

Fake Jesus  
^

Atsumu tsumu  
So at first, we all very polite to each other like very very polite  
Then we bullied @Milk bread  
And he is canceled cuz he tricked my precious Tobio-kun  
So cancel him 

This is Yamaguchi  
Let me guess Oikawa-san from seijoh?

Seijoh's captain  
Nope we don't claim him

Milk bread  
Wait no I am not canceled

Shoyoo  
Yea don't forget he always ruins the chain

Atsumu tsumu  
Right right now @Milk bread yer officially canceled

Don't disturb  
#cancelmilkbread2020

Coolest captain  
^

This is Yamaguchi  
^

Shoyoo  
^

Seijoh's captain  
^

Milk bread  
Wait wait no

Go away germs  
^  
Wtf 

Atsumu tsumu  
See  
Oh yeah, y'all gossips bitch  
I have a tea

Milk bread  
I dislike you but year go for it  
Spill it

Atsumh tsumu  
It's about ya  
Yea still gonna spill it :p

Milk bread  
NO

Atsumu tsumu  
So this bitch named Oikawa San or @Milk bread is Tobio-kun's former captain right  
This bitch almost hit Tobio cuz my precious Tobio-kun asked him to teach him to serve  
In the conclusion we need to cancel him

Seijoh's captain  
I can confirm this is true

Waka-chan  
I am sorry but we don't claim child hitter here

Milk bread  
BUT HE FORGAVE ME

Seijoh's captain  
But not the " No I won't teach you, idiot"

Onigiri man  
How many times this guy will get canceled 

Akaashi  
Duh, probably many times

Coolest captain  
It's not probably again

Milk bread  
Wait..  
How you know that  
I didn't even know you @Atsumu tsumu

Atsumu tsumu  
Tobio-kun told me that :P

Seijoh's captain  
Actually I want to spill that too

Milk bread  
Tobio-chan T-T

Milk  
What?

Pure salt  
Pfft

Akaashi  
I don't know should I laugh or-

Seijoh's captain  
Laugh you gotta laugh

This is Yamaguchi  
@first years  
Eh btw the test?

Shoyoo  
Test?

Milk  
What test?

Pure salt  
Yea dumb and dumber

Milk  
Ah don't worry about that we have Kei here

Akaashi  
Hmhm..

Coolest bro  
Yea Kei is smart

______________________________________________________________

Sad bro

Salty bro  
:)

But that all ain't enough  
Ehm, yeah you still have hope

False hope  
I don't T-T

Calm bro  
Just apologize Kuroo-san

False bro  
He mad mad at me  
And I am sad sad here :(

Calm bro  
Just apologize

______________________________________________________________

Kageyama's pov

The other Miya-san  
So yer gonna go to Hyogo after the test?

You  
Yea, oh I didn't tell Atsumu-san about this

The other Miya-san  
I'll tell him  
And good luck with the test Kageyama-kun!!

You  
Thank you!!

______________________________________________________________

Kuroo's pov

You  
Kageyama-kun  
I am so sorry for what happened in the gc :(

Karasuno's cutie  
Yea I forgive you

You  
Awe really?

Karasuno's cutie  
Yea 

You  
Eh, you wanna drink someday?

Karasuno'a cutie  
Sure, when?

You  
Well anytime you want

Karasuno's cutie  
I'll tell you then Kuroo-san

You  
Okay then  
Good luck for the test then :)

Karasuno's cutie  
Thank you Kuroo-san


	9. Chapter 9

Kageyama's pov

Hinata  
Psst Yama-yama  
You understand?

You  
Nope

Hinata  
Same should we ask Tsukishima to teach us again?

You  
Tf no

Hinata  
But you me don't understand shit

You  
We aren't in a good relationship

Hinata  
Yea yea but he won't mind right?

You  
Idiot I literally borrowed Sugawara-san jacket cuz he's so cold to me

Hinata  
But you are cold to everyone

You  
I am not and if I get mad at someone I still gonna lend my jacket ofc

Hinata  
Sooo  
What should we do? Fail?

You  
Fail is not an option

Hinata  
Exactly we need to pass  
So yeah Tsukishima

You  
But in this state yes

Hinata  
Come on mannn

You  
How about we ask another person

Hinata  
Like who?

You  
Third years??

Hinata  
You wanna die??

You  
I mean yea but no??

Hinata  
We should pass I mean my mom will be hella mad and no volleyball

You  
No volleyball

Hinata  
Yea, No volleyball

You  
How about we study together

Hinata  
Yeaa that's a great idea  
But we both stupid as heck

You  
No. - × - = +  
It means stupid + stupid = smart

Hinata  
WAIT THAT'S MAKES SENSE 

You  
Exactly I am coming

______________________________________________________________

Kageyama's pov

Sakusa-san  
Kageyama?

You  
Yea??

Sakusa-san  
I heard you have a test

You  
Oh yea

Sakusa-san  
Maybe i can help you?

You  
Don't worry Tsukishima already taught us

Sakusa-san  
Study group?

You  
Yeah

Sakusa-san  
But in training camp, you told me that Tsukishima is not a good teacher and you never understand?

You  
I-

Sakusa-san  
I can teach you Kageyama

You  
Don't worry Sakusa-san this time I understand

Sakusa-san  
Okay then if you want to ask something just ask okay?

You  
Okay, thank you Sakusa-san :)

Sakusa-san  
You're welcome

______________________________________________________________

Kageyama's pov

Akaashi-san  
Kageyama do you want me to teach you?

You  
No thank you Akaashi-san :)

Akaashi-san  
Oh just chat me if you need something

You  
Ofc Thank you

Akaashi-san  
How about your homework a few weeks ago

You  
Oh yea they already gave it back  
Thank you I got a great score because of you

Akaashi-san  
Glad to hear that Kageyama-kun  
Good luck then!

You  
Thank you Akaashi-san

______________________________________________________________

Sad bro

Salty bro  
I think Kageyama is avoiding me

Calm bro  
What did he do?

Salty bro  
So I am teaching him  
And he keeps asking Yamaguchi and Hinata not me :/  
When he went home he didn't even say goodbye to me

But that all ain't enough  
Ohooooo look tsuki is jelly

Salty bro  
What no he usually annoys me with his stupid questions

False hope  
I'm positive that you are jealous

Calm bro  
Maybe he is just scared?

Salty bro  
Scared of me?

But that all ain't enough  
Yea maybe

Salty bro  
Should I chat him?

False hope  
Yep chat him, bro

Calm bro  
Also good luck with the test

But that all ain't enough  
Tsuki never fail his test tho

False hope  
Even though it is math :)

But that all ain't enough  
Math is a nightmare

False hope  
Yeaa i once fell asleep while the teacher is explaining  
And then boom  
TEST

But that all ain't enough  
I once get 0

Calm bro  
I am not good at it too

But that all ain't enough  
At least you pass

False hope  
At least I am good at chemistry :p

But that all ain't enough  
Chemistry is a bullshit 

Calm bro  
I hate it

False hope  
Come on at least not history

Calm bro  
No history is better

But that all ain't enough  
No no no  
At least it is not English

Calm bro  
Chemistry is still the worst

False hope  
Just say you are not good at it and go

Calm bro  
You can't even solve algebra for 10 minutes

False hope  
It was in the past

But that all ain't enough  
You can solve it?

False hope  
It is not as bad as the logarithm 

But that all ain't enough  
Still being friend-zoned is more sucks :)

False hope  
Can we forget about this 

______________________________________________________________

Tsukishima's pov

You  
Kageyama are you avoiding me?

King  
No, why?

You  
Nothing

______________________________________________________________

Sad bro

Salty bro  
[ image attached ]

False hope  
You know what you suck at communication

Calm bro  
You want me to chat him maybe?

But that all ain't enough  
How about me :D

Salty bro  
I think you will worsen it

But that all ain't enough  
Oh come on I'm good at communicating

False hope  
Yea I think Bokuto is even better than you

Salty bro  
Okay fuck you two for the second time


	10. Chapter 10

Akaashi's pov

You  
Kageyama-kun?

Kageyama Tobio  
Yes, Akaashi-san?

You  
How are you?

Kageyama Tobio  
Oh i am fine

You  
Ehm so i heard you and Tsukishima-kun fought

Kageyama Tobio  
Did he tell you?

You  
Yeah he told me

Kageyama Tobio  
Oh

You  
So do you hate him or something?

Kageyama Tobio  
No, but he clearly hates me 

You  
What makes you think like that?

Kageyama Tobio  
He answered my chat with a single "k"  
He is been avoiding me all day long  
Not to mention he keeps calling me king more often

You  
Okay wait

______________________________________________________________

Sad bro

Calm bro  
Tsukishima-kun it's your fault

Salty bro  
I am sorry what?

Calm bro  
[ image attached]

But that all ain't enough  
Yea bro you cannot do our lovely guy like that 

False hope  
Yep definitely your fault

Salty bro  
What the fuck he literally friend-zoned us

False hope  
Can you not

Calm bro  
Anyway I still going to help you Tsukishima-kun don't worry

But that all ain't enough  
I think Akaashi just want to chat with him :/

False hope  
Boom exposed

Calm bro  
So?

False hope  
Yea yea you win

But that all ain't enough  
At least we're not losing like Tsuki

False hope  
OOF THAT'S HURT

Salty bro  
Okay fuck you two

______________________________________________________________

Kags simps

Omi-omi  
Okay, what the fuck is this?

Tobio's bf  
It's a group chat Omi-omi kun

I do not have a twin  
Pfft, Tobio's bf?

Omi-omi  
He is dreaming

Tobio's bf  
No, I'm not he will be my boyfriend

I do not have a twin  
Oh for God sake can I just sell ya

Omi-omi  
Who the fuck want him

Tobio's bf  
Y'all meanies :(

Omi-omi  
What is this gc purpose tho?

Tobio's bf  
Well, I've been thinking about how about we work together to steal his heart ;)

I do not have a twin  
Polyamory then?

Tobio's bf  
Yep :)

Omi-omi  
Do you think he wants this?

Tobio's bf  
Well we don't know if we didn't try right 

I do not have a twin  
Like how  
We all know him  
He is denser than a damn ded body tsumu

Tobio's bf  
Well just try harder :D

Omi-omi  
Fucking simp

Tobio's bf  
Hey ya too idiot  
Right Omi-kun how bout ya tell us yer story with him ;)

Omi-omi  
Fuck off no

I do not have a twin  
Teamwork guys TEAMWORK

Omi-omi  
....  
Okay fine so training camp

Tobio's bf  
Yep understandable

Omi-omi  
Shut up you shit head  
We were making out right I didn't mean to catch feelings but I fucking did I thought I did it just for fun  
I mean being in love with him is not my first intention

I do not have a twin  
Okay yea man I understand that why we all have similar stories tho

Tobio's bf  
GASP  
IT'S BECAUSE TOBIO IS A FUCKBOY

Omi-omi  
That's kind of true tho

Tobio's bf  
I thought that boy is innocent  
I mean not that innocent but what  
HE IS A PLAYER

I do not have a twin  
Even tho he is a player ya still simp

Tobio's bf  
Shut up samu

Omi-omi  
| Even tho he is a player ya still simp  
| replied to I do not have a twin  
*we

I do not have a twin  
Yeah and we all hate that

Tobio's bf  
But I don't hate Tobio-kun  
I mean look at him he is so cute and beautiful  
Damn his waist tho ;)

Omi-omi  
His body proportion is amazing

Tobio's bf  
Ikr, but still his waist thooo

Omi-omi  
His hands are soft too

I do not have a twin  
I really want to hold his hands now

Tobio's bf  
How bout holding other thingie ;)

Omi-omi  
It's near Christmas pls

Tobio's bf  
I mean we can do a foursome  
Christmas foursome sounds great right

I do not have a twin  
Why are ya always horny?

Tobio's bf  
Well duh, ask Tobio ;)

Omi-omi  
Just masturbate idiotic bitch

Tobio's bf  
Ooo Omi-omi kun must be a damn good dirty talker 

@I do not have a twin changed name as @I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
I hope our parents disown ya at Christmas 

Tobio's bf  
Samuuuu :(

Omi-omi  
Amen

Tobio's bf  
Yoooo I'm crying

Omi-omi  
Good

Tobio's bf  
Anyway what are y'all kink 

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
Well not daddy kink ofc

Tobio's bf  
What's wrong with daddy kink tho it's good

Omi-omi  
I think sir kink is hotter

Tobio's bf  
Oooo Omi-omi yer so interesting

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
Why not name

Omi-omi  
It's plain and boring  
Imagine Kageyama calling you sir that's so hot even better than porn

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
Okay let's stop there I'm getting horny

Tobio's bf  
Really we are just discussing our kinks?  
Samu yer so weakkkk

I DO NOT HAVE TWIN  
Said someone who had a damn boner in the class bcuz of Kageyama

Omi-omi  
EXPOSED 

Tobio's bf  
SAMUUU  
Well I mean he's hot so it's normal  
Hey hey just imagine Tobio-kun with lace panties 

Omi-omi  
Omg that's it I'm leaving 

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
But wait Kageyama likes dirty talk right

Omi-omi  
In my experience yeah

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
So degradation kink?

Omi-omi  
Yep

Tobio's bf  
But he also has praising kink 

Omi-omi  
Yeah that's why he is fun  
The best fuck buddies I have

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
I think he would like a foursome 

Tobio's bf  
That's why let's try ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I failed most of my exams :)


	11. Chapter 11

Oikawa's pov

Tobio-chan  
Oikawa-san

You  
Yes, Tobio?

Tobio-chan  
Can we talk

You  
Jeez we are talking now idiot

Tobio-chan  
I mean can we meet up

You  
You sure it's already late and it's snowing heavily

Tobio-chan  
Okay then 

You  
Hah wait wait I mean i could pick you up :D

Tobio-chan  
Are you sure?

You  
Yeah of course but what do you want tho?

Tobio-chan  
Hinata asked me to invite you to play snow

You  
Snowball fight?

Tobio-chan  
Yeah?

You  
I'll make sure that I will beat you up :P

Tobio-chan  
I'm the one who will beat you up  
So you will pick me up?

You  
Yea yea just make sure you wear proper winter clothes

Tobio-chan  
And invite Iwaizumi-san too

You  
Why don't you chat him?  
Are you embarrassed ;)

Tobio-chan  
What no 

You  
Yeah yeah, sure I'm still in your heart huh ;)

Tobio-chan  
No

You  
:)

______________________________________________________________

Tsukishima's pov

King  
Tsukishima are you busy?

You  
Sorry i just read your chat  
No why?

King  
Let's play snow

You  
What do you mean 

King  
Snowball fight or making a snowman?

You  
Are these Hinata's ideas?  
And who else?

King  
Oikawa-san and Hinata the others I don't know

You  
Oikawa Seijoh?

King  
Yea

You  
Oh ok  
just tell me where will we meet up

King  
Ofc

______________________________________________________________

Kageyama's pov

You  
Hinata, Oikawa-san want to pick me up

Hinata  
Hah not fairrr  
We should go together 

You  
Okay ill ask him

Hinata  
Wait no i mean why don't we go together?

You  
Eh, he asked me that he want to pick me up  
Should I say no?

Hinata  
No no no okay ask him 

You  
Okay then

______________________________________________________________

First Years without Kags 

Tangerine  
Imma cry :)

French fries  
Me too

Tangerine  
Uh he did ask you right

French fries  
YEAH WHY THE FUCK SEIJOH PLAYBOY TOO

Tangerine  
I'm just kidding T_T  
I didnt mean that he should ask him  
It's just a joke but he did ask him T_T

French fries  
Idiot

Lemon  
Hey it's okay  
I mean you two are closer with him

Spinach  
I agree  
Well, still good luck :D

Tangerine  
And for the last time  
Why you two don't want to go with us :(

Lemon  
I thought it was a date

Tangerine  
Well yeah, it is our date without Grand king duh >:(

Spinach  
Wow, Hinata and tsuki sharing something unbelievable :D

French fries  
Shut up Yamaguchi

Lemon  
So I mean it's okay for you three to share him :)

French fries  
What hell no  
Who should i share again? Iwaizumi from Seijoh and the Kuroo-san, Akaashi-san, and Bokuto-san and that weird ass hallucinating boy

Spinach  
Oof Kags harem is pretty lit tho  
Yeah how about a harem relationship

Tangerine  
Nooo  
Sharing with Tsuki is already terrible :(

French fries  
The fuck  
Fine ill get him first 

Tangerine  
Nah he likes me more

Lemon  
How about you two stop chatting and be ready for your date :)

Spinach  
It's not even a date but gl y'all  
More like a war :)

Tangerine  
We'll beat Seijoh's playboy

Spinach  
But isnt Kageyama considered as a playboy too?

French fries  
Even worse :)

Tangerine  
He gets a cutie pass so it's okay

Lemon  
A simp :)

French fries  
| He gets a cutie pass so it's okay  
| replied to Tangerine  
I hate to say this but yeah

Spinach  
Yeah, a simp :)

Tangerine  
Hey, Kageyama idiot really can't take any jokes huh :)

French fries  
What again?

Tangerine  
I said to him  
Heyy how about you ask everybody to play with us  
Okay I'll ask them  
And then proceed to ask Iwaizumi-san, Seijoh's playboy, and the scary man Ushijima-san

Lemon  
I'm sorry Ushijima Wakatoshi?

Tangerine  
Yes, that big guy from Shiratorizawa :)

Spinach  
They are friends?  
I mean how?

Tangerine  
So when we went to Shiratorizawa after we met him because we are lost  
We did a little chit chat and we need to hear his poem? Or something  
And then he insulted Kageyama and he asked for his numbers :)

French fries  
And he gave it 

Tangerine  
Yes

Lemon  
That's quite understandable  
But really

Tangerine  
I really want to hit his idiot head but he's my idiot :D

French fries  
Ew gross

Tangerine  
Hey you did say that his pout is so cute  
His hair is so soft that you want to ruffle him 

Spinach  
Yea he did say that

French fries  
Why all of my friends are like this 

Tangerine  
Oh yea gtg  
Playboy, Iwaizumi-san and Kageyama is here

French fries  
Pick me up too


	12. Chapter 12

Atsumu's pov

Tobio-kun  
Atsumu-san

You  
Yea? What is it?

Tobio-kun  
What does playboy do?

You  
Huh?

Tobio-kun  
I mean what is a playboy?

You  
Ahh, ya know like a guy who likes to play with people's heart

Tobio-kun  
Oh

You  
Why yer asking?

Tobio-kun  
Hinata said that I should avoid playboy  
And I thought playboy is a guy who hangs out a lot  
Thanks, Atsumu-san!

You  
Yer welcome hun

Tobio-kun  
Hun?

You  
Hunny ;)

Tobio-kun  
Hunny?

You  
Honey :)

Tobio-kun  
Honey??

You  
Yes, honey??

Tobio-kun  
I am a food??

You  
No no i mean you are sweet

Tobio-kun  
Oh, thanks!  
But why do you think i am sweet?

You  
Well ya know Tobio-kun  
Eh yer so cute and lovely

Tobio-kun  
I am?

You  
Yep

Tobio-kun  
You like me Atsumu-san?

______________________________________________________________

Kags simp

Tobio's bf  
[ image attached ]  
BITCH TF I DO  
ASFGJKJGL

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
What did ya do tsumu?  
And bitch tf figure it by yerself

Omi-omi  
Jeez probs you gonna be rejected 

Tobio's bf  
Bitch STFU  
Lemme try :p

______________________________________________________________

Atsumu's pov

Tobio-kun  
You like me Atsumu-san?  
Atsumu-san are you there??

You  
Yes i like ya Tobio-kun  
How bout ya?

Tobio-kun  
Oh i like your playing style Atsumu-san 

______________________________________________________________

Kags simp

@Tobio's bf changed name as @Sadboy

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
BAHAHAHAHA BITCH  
HE REALLY SAID LEMME TRY AGAIN  
AND FAILED 

Sadboy  
SHUT UP SAMU

Omi-omi  
" i like your playing style"

Sadboy  
SHUT UP  
Go and try Omi-kun ( -_-)

Omi-omi  
No :p

Sadboy  
AARGH FUCK ME

Omi-omi  
I thought you are a top?

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
He's a fake top ofc  
That's why Kageyama rejected him 

Sadboy  
Mf lets go outside we gon fight

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
Yer the one who should go outside and touch some grass 

Sadboy  
Y'all mfs we are on the same boat

Omi-omi  
Nah, I'm on a boat you are drowning

Sadboy  
YOU TOO LETS FIGHT ASSHOLE

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
| Nah, I'm on a boat you are drowning  
| replied to Omi-omi  
Nah we are on Yacht and he is drowning

Sadboy  
YER MY TWIN 

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
Yer blind?  
Look at my name bitch

Sadboy  
I'm crying right now :(

Omi-omi  
Make a fanfiction then :)

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
Wait i forgot to tell y'all  
So i went to Ao3 right  
then i found Kageyama Tobio x reader  
Like there are another Kageyama Tobio???  
But i searched on the internet its negative

Omi-omi  
Drop the link 

Sadboy  
^

I DO NOT HAVE A TWIN  
https://Kageyama Tobio x reader fanfic/Ao3/tfisthislink

Omi-omi  
Why don't we chat the owner tho?

______________________________________________________________

Sad bro

False hope  
YO BROOOO  
Someone commented my ff :)  
Asked, " I am sorry is this the same Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno?"

Salty bro  
You posted it on Ao3?  
What the heck??

Calm bro  
Yea he did 

False hope  
WHAT SHOULD I DO??

But that all ain't enough  
Just say yea bro lets simp together ;)

False hope  
Okay 

Calm bro  
Wait no-

Salty bro  
I hate to say this but drop the link

But that all ain't enough  
Got you bro  
https://Kageyama Tobio x reader fanfic/Ao3/tfisthislink

Calm bro  
Jeez I even forget that ff is nsfw

Salty bro  
Kuroo-san you should get a psychiatrist  
TF YOU MADE THIS SHIT IS KINKY ASF  
I am sorry but  
EXHIBITIONISM TF YOU MEAN

Calm bro  
Heyy no kink-shaming here  
But yeah i am sorry bro  
YOU INTO VOYEURISM

But that all ain't enough  
But this shit is hot asf tho :)

Calm bro  
Okay let's go the psychiatrist

False hope  
YO THE HITS, KUDOS, AND COMMENTS ARE GROWING UP TOO

Calm bro  
I-  
let's go to church

False hope  
Wait Akaashi is into priest kink

Salty bro  
TF IS PRIEST KINK  
OH MY DEAR GOD

Calm bro  
NO KUROO-SAN

But that all ain't enough  
Dont worry no kink-shaming here :D

Calm bro  
BOKUTO-SAN NO

Salty bro  
I am completely disturbed by Kuroo-san's presence

Calm bro  
I feel like I am dead  
But I need to be honest Kuroo-san is a great writer  
However, his contents are disturbing 

False hope  
Well I don't know you are such a vanilla 

Salty bro  
Okay daddy kink is fine  
Spanking is fine  
But bitch  
EXHIBITIONISM

False hope  
Oh Tsuki likes spanking then ;)

Salty bro  
....

But that all ain't enough  
Aweee don't be embarrassed any kink-shaming here :D

______________________________________________________________

Oikawa's pov

You  
Bitch why tf Ushiwaka is so close to Tobio-chan  
Like Iwa-channn  
He held his waist i mean what the hell

Iwa-chan  
Omg the heck i know idiot  
At least he hugged us

You  
But I didn't get a kiss >:(

Iwa-chan  
Well a hug is a fine

You  
Kiss :(

Iwa-chan  
Why don't you asked him??

You  
Tch, that shrimpy have been glaring me like I'm sorta a criminal or something  
I just wanna a kiss~

Iwa-chan  
Ew

You  
HUH EW??

Iwa-chan  
Btw gtg Kageyama just send me nudes

You  
HAH TF IWA-CHAN  
Uhh share pls :)

Iwa-chan  
You pervert  
I'm just kidding but yea gtg he chat me hi :)

You  
He he HE DIDNT EVEN CHAT ME  
UNFAIR


	13. Chapter 13

Kageyama's pov

You  
Hi Iwaizumi-san  
So i have a homework and my teacher said you should write your wish for this new year??  
What people usually wish for?

Iwaizumi-san   
Well i wish for a great new year  
Great score, great live, and great love life

You  
We should make a wish about that all?

Iwaizumi-san  
Yes, you never make a wish?

You  
No?

Iwaizumi-san  
You should make a good wish for next year Kageyama

You  
I hope i become better at volleyball :D

Iwaizumi-san  
Yea something like that

You  
Just one is okay, right?

Iwaizumi-san  
Yes of course

You  
Thanks!

Iwaizumi-san  
You're welcome Kageyama

______________________________________________________________

Oikawa's pov

Iwa-chan  
You pervert  
I'm just kidding but yea gtg he chat me hi :)

You  
He he HE DIDNT EVEN CHAT ME   
UNFAIR

Iwa-chan  
[ Image attached ]  
Lol

You  
WHY HE DIDN'T ASK ME T-T  
Unfairrr

Iwa-chan  
I'm better than you anyway

You  
No you're not   
But he probably chat somebody else before you tho ;p

Iwa-chan  
At least not like you

You  
IWA-CHAN

Iwa-chan   
Gn idiot

You  
Wait wait I still can't sleep

Iwa-chan  
Oh, gn

You  
No no Iwa-chan  
Iwa-chan  
IWAAAAA  
DONT LEAVE ME LIKE THAT

Iwa-chan  
Just chat with someone and shut up  
Gn

You  
I hope you have a bad dream

Iwa-chan  
I hope you get bitten by bed bugs

You  
EW BED BUGS YOU MEANIEEE

______________________________________________________________

Kageyama's pov

Hinata  
So you write "I hope I get better at volleyball"  
That's all?

You  
Yea

Hinata  
Should we decorate it?

You  
I don't know how to decorate it

Hinata  
Just put some glitter maybe?

You  
Glitter?  
You have it?

Hinata  
I think Natsu has it  
Wanna come over?

You  
Sure

______________________________________________________________

Setter only 

Suga  
What is this Oikawa

Kawa  
Setter gc :D

Suga  
For what?

Kawa   
YO CHILL   
Just for fun Mr.refreshing

Kags  
But we have that volleyball gc?

Kawa  
Yes, but this one is only for setters  
So how are you Tobio-chan ;)

Suga  
Can you not

Kags   
| So how are you Tobio-chan ;)  
| replied to Kawa  
I'm fine thanks 

Suga  
Well, Kageyama is always looking fine :)

Kawa  
Not you trying to flirt too :/

Suga  
Not you the one who failed to go to the nationals :/

Kawa  
Bitch

Kags  
Hey, how about Atsumu-san?  
Can I invite him

Kawa  
Who is he?

Kags  
Inarizaki setter

Kawa  
Ofc only for Tobio-chan it's okay

Suga  
You simp

Kawa  
Bitch don't act like you're not 

Suga  
Calling me a bitch well at least i am a bad bitch

Kawa  
Oh really 

Kags  
Can y'all stop??

Suga  
Ofc darling

Kawa  
| Ofc darling  
| replied to suga  
Ew

Suga  
Stfu you asshole

Tsumu  
Ooo what's this Oikawa the fraud vs the Karasuno's baby sitter

Suga  
WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM THEIR BABY SITTER  
I AM THEIR QUEEN PERIOD

Kags  
Suga-san is our setter?

Suga  
Yes i am :D

Kawa  
FRAUD TF YOU MEAN   
YOU ARE THE DREAM BOY RIGHT

Tsumu  
DREAM BOY WHAT'CHA MEAN BOUT THAT 

Kawa  
I mean what i mean :p

Kaashi  
I am sorry whats this again

Kags  
Setter gc Akaashi-san

Kaashi  
More like a battlefield

Kags  
Idk why they always fight  
Anyway I want to ask you guys

Kaashi  
Yes Kageyama-kun

Kawa  
Yea Tobio-chan

Suga  
What is it Kageyama?

Tsumu  
Tell us Tobio-kun

Kags  
Who have the audacity write an ff bout me?

Suga  
Eh what   
What do you mean Kageyama?

Kags  
So i was at Hinata's house and i saw this web??  
And there is my name there / reader like that  
AND ITS FILLED WITH PORN  
WHO WRITE IT?

Suga  
NOT ME I SWEAR TO GOD

Tsumu  
Its probably another Kageyama Tobio??  
But not me of course

Kawa  
Why dont you ask Chibi-chan about it?

Kags  
Great idea  
IF I FOUND OUT WHOS THE WRITTER ILL COME UP TO THEIR HOUSE NO HESITATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if something is bugging you or probably a request.
> 
> And so I've seen many tik tok videos about complaining about the Haikyuu fandoms for making Sugawara Koushi as the mother, Sawamura Daichi as the father, joking about Oikawa Tooru, and Miya Atsumu and many people seem don't like that. So if you don't like that please comment, I'll appreciate that.
> 
> Btw Kageyama is joking here
> 
> Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

VOLLEYBALL GC

Milk  
Where's Kuroo-san?

Don't bother  
In my house

Milk  
Check setter gc  
And pls kill him for me :D

Atsumu tsumu  
YO CHILL TOBIO-KUN

@Karasuno's mom changed name as @Leave my child alone

Leave my child alone  
Nah he tottaly deserve it :D

Shoyoo  
I AM SORRY T_T

Milk bread  
RIP WHOEVER WRITE THAT FIC 

Shoyoo  
^

Akaashi  
I don't say that he deserve it but..

Karasuno's dad  
What happened?

Milk bread  
SO SOMEONE WROTE AN FF ABOUT KAGEYAMA X READER 

Don't bother  
| Okay pls kill him for me :D  
| replied to Milk  
Sure no probs

Milk bread  
TOBIO-CHAN CHILL

Shoyoo  
KUROO-SAN RUN

Kiyo simp 1  
Idk what's happening but yea run boy

Kiyo simp 2  
Yep so i'm going to pretend i didn't see that

( in the end Kuroo is ded)

______________________________________________________________

PERVERTS

Kageyama  
NOW EXPLAIN

Hinata  
SORRY KAGEYAMA-KUN  
BUT KUROO-SAN IS THE AUTHOR

Kuroo  
Chibi-chan why?  
:"/

Hinata  
YOU ARE THE AUTHOR

Kuroo  
YOU ARE THE READER  
KAGEYAMA I'LL DELETE IT  
SORRY!!!

Kageyama  
NO FIND OUT WHO READ THAT TOO

Kuroo  
OKAY OKAY  
BUT YOU FOUND IT HOT RIGHT?

Kageyama  
Hurry up before i'll chop your d*ck, Kuroo-san

Kuroo  
Shit

Hinata  
KUROO-SAN QUICKLY

Bokuto  
Wait what...  
BRO YOU TRAITOR  
NO NO NO KAGEYAMA KUROO IS THE AUTHOR

Kageyama  
I KNOW PLENTY OF YOU READ IT

Kuroo  
Y-yes don't worry i'll find them

Tsukishima  
HUH  
WHY ME

Kuroo  
YOU READ IT

Akaashi  
I-

Kageyama  
READERS TOO 

Atsumu  
First of all i am sorry Kageyama  
Second of all  
HOW DARE YOU TO TRICKED ME KUROO WHATEVER

Sakusa  
I am sorry

Atsumu  
AND THIS IS SAMU'S FAULT

Osamu  
THE HECK YOU MEAN  
YOU TOLD ME TO DROP THE LINK IDIOT

Kageyama  
Okay be quiet and explain  
One by one

Kuroo  
I made it cuz i love you and uh  
I mean just for fun

Bokuto  
Kuroo sent me the link

Tsukishima  
^

Akaashi  
^

Atsumu  
Well Osamu sent me the link

Sakusa  
^

Osamu  
WAIT LISTEN  
I was drunk right and i went to Ao3 and acvidentaly search your name @Kageyama

Atsumu  
How can it be accidentaly

Osamu  
SHUT UP I AM DRUNK

Kageyama  
I don't know how to respond to this

Kuroo  
Forgive us pls :(

Kageyama  
What am i to you all?

Kuroo  
MY LOVE

Hinata  
^

Osamu  
^

Atsumu  
^

Akaashi  
^

Bokuto  
^

Tsukishima  
I hate to say this but ^

Sakusa  
^

Kageyama  
Okay then I forgive you all  
Let's be boyfriends

Sakusa  
How?

Kuroo  
Sharing with THIS MANY GUYS?

Bokuto  
Well, I don't mind ;)

Kageyama  
Yea I think it will be fine  
Oh yea Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san already confessed to me

Hinata  
WAIT WHAT 

Atsumu  
Well fine anything for my precious Tobio-kun ;)

Tsukishima  
*Our

Kageyama  
Also actualy Sugawara is the one who confessed first.

Kuroo  
HUH

Sugawara  
If not for Kageyama i already killed you all  
ESPECIALY YOU KUROO TETSUROU  
AND OIKAWA

Oikawa  
I JUST OPENED THIS GC AND YOU ALREADY CURSING AT ME

Iwaizumi  
I mean he is right

Oikawa  
IWA-CHAN

Kageyama  
Please be nice to each others :)

Sakusa  
Got it

Hinata  
^

Atsumu  
^

Akaashi  
^

Oikawa  
Well as long they are nice to me :/

Iwaizumi  
^

Hinata  
OIKAWA-SAN RUINED THE CHAIN 

Sugawara  
VOTE HIM OUT

Iwaizumi  
STOP RUINING THE CHAIN  
Wait i think we are forgetting something

Kageyama  
Ushijima-san is sleeping

Oikawa  
NO NO NO NO FUCK OFF

Kageyama  
>:(

Oikawa  
F-fine

Iwaizumi  
Wait he confessed too?

Tsukishima  
Wow unexpected

Kageyama  
Yeah but he is a nice person  
I like him

Oikawa  
MORE THAN ME?

Atsumu  
SIT DOWN BITCH  
I AM HIS FAVORITE

Kageyama  
Nahh  
He is my favorite 

Atsumu  
:")

Osamu  
Pfft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be the last chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Kageyama's pov

You  
Toshi-san?  
Are you there?  
Are you sleeping?  
Or jogging?  
Wakatoshi-san?

Toshi-san  
I am sorry Kageyama   
I just woke up

You  
Eh boyfriends?

Toshi-san  
Yes i agree

You  
Thank you :)

Toshi-san  
You're welcome :)  
Since i am your boyfriend let's jog together?

You  
Sure

______________________________________________________________

Official boyfriends

Fukurodani's setter  
Pls do not fight

The one who wrote the ff  
Why should we use this name?

Fukurodani's hitter  
Can i change the name as an ace

Karasuno's 10  
Yeah let me change it as an Karasuno future ace 

Karasuno's middle blocker  
Istg, this name is so boring 

The drunk man  
Drunk man...

" Tobio-kun"  
BAHAHAHAHAH DRUNK MAN

" Tobio-chan"  
Tch why my name sounds so boring and similiar with this guy :/

The most silent  
What do you mean? All of our name looks weird

"Tobio-chan"  
Let me guess  
Shiratorizawa Waka-chan

The most silent   
Yes

" Tobio-chan"  
Can we just kick him out

No 1 ace  
No ofc

The most silent  
Ty

Tobio's mom  
| Can we just kick him out  
| replied to " Tobio-chan"  
How bout we kick you out :)

The one who wrote the ff  
Oh my god here we go again 

Fukurodani's setter  
No fighting pls

" Tobio-kun"  
It seems @" Tobio-chan" is the source of problem 

" Tobio-chan"  
Well at least i am not the one who wrote the ff 

The one who wrote the ff  
....  
WELL AT LEAST I AM NOT THE ONE WHO TRICKED KAGEYAMA

Aoba Johsai captain  
That's true

" Tobio-chan"  
WAIT I AM AOBA JOHSAI'S CAPTAIN

Fukurodani's setter  
Oh 

Karasuno's middle blocker  
| WAIT I AM AOBA JOHSAI'S CAPTAIN  
| replied to " Tobio-chan"  
More like Aoba Johsai's trouble maker

Karasuno's 10  
No no more like Aoba Johsai's playboy

Tobio's mom  
Awe i am proud of you two 

" Tobio-chan"  
#STOPBULLYINGOIKAWA

Tobio's mom  
NO LOL

The one who wrote the ff  
Can we just not fight T_T

" Tobio-kun"  
NAH IT'S KIND OF FUN

Drunk man  
Yea it is 

No 1 ace  
Keep fighting 

Karasuno's middle blocker  
| NAH IT'S KIND OF FUN  
| replied to " Tobio-kun"  
Facts

The most silent  
Kageyama is not here right?

Karasuno's 10  
Yep 

The one who wrote the ff  
We all should get along here and   
PLS I NEED TO SEE YOUU GUYS  
Let's hangout ;)

Fukurodani's hitter  
YEA WE SHOULD

" Tobio-kun"   
We are in Hyogo :)

Drunk man   
Yea

Karasuno's 10  
Then we will go to Tokyooo

The one who wrote the ff  
YES TOKYOO

The most silent  
I hope we all can make Kageyama happy :)

" Tobio-chan"  
I hate to say this but yea ^

The one who wrote the ff  
^

Karasuno's 10  
^

Drunk man   
^

Fukurodani's hitter  
^

No 1 ace  
^

Aoba Johsai captain  
^

" Tobio-kun"  
^

Tobio's mom  
^

Karasuno's middle blocker  
^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic.
> 
> I am so sorry this is so rushed but I need to finish this as quickly as possible, I have other works to do.
> 
> If you want to talk to me @estehmanis is my acc on Twitter.


End file.
